Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzynasty
Naczelnik Cyganów kazał mi przynieść obfite śniadanie i rzekł: - Senor kawalerze, zbliżają się nasi nieprzyjaciele, czyli, wyraźniej mówiąc, straż celna. Słusznym jest, abyśmy im ustąpili pola bitwy. Znajdą tu paki dla nich przygotowane, reszta bowiem jest już w bezpiecznym miejscu. Posil się śniadaniem, a następnie udamy się w dalszą drogę. Ponieważ na drugiej stronie doliny widać już było celników, posiliłem się więc czym prędzej, a tymczasem cały obóz ruszał naprzód. Błądziliśmy z góry na górę, zapuszczając się coraz głębiej w pustkowia Sierra Moreny. Nareszcie zatrzymaliśmy się w głębokiej dolinie, gdzie nas już oczekiwano i przygotowano obiad. Po zaspokojeniu głodu prosiłem naczelnika o dalszy ciąg historii jego życia, na co ten chętnie przystał i tak dalej mówił: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Zostawiłeś mnie na pilnym słuchaniu zadziwiającego opowiadania Giulia Romati. Otóż więc towarzysz nasz tak dalej rozpowiadał swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII GIULIA ROMATI Znany charakter Zota sprawił, że zupełnie zaufałem jego przyrzeczeniom. Wróciłem niesłychanie zadowolony do mojej gospody i natychmiast posłałem po mulników. Wnet kilku ich przyszło i śmiało ofiarowało mi swoje usługi, rozbójnicy bowiem tak im, jak i ich zwierzętom nie wyrządzali żadnej krzywdy. Wybrałem spomiędzy nich człowieka, który miał powszechnie dobrą sławę. Nająłem jednego muła dla siebie, drugiego dla mego służącego i dwa inne pod juki. Sam mulnik miał także swego muła i dwóch pieszych pomocników. Nazajutrz o świcie wyruszyłem w drogę i zaledwie oddaliłem się o milę od miasta, gdy ujrzałem małe oddziały Zota, które zdawały się pilnować mnie z daleka i zmieniały w miarę naszego posuwania się naprzód. Tym sposobem, pojmujecie, nie miałem się czego obawiać. Podróż wiodła mi się wybornie, a zdrowie z każdym dniem polepszało. Już byłem tylko o dwa dni od Neapolu, gdy nagle przyszła mi myśl. aby zboczyć z drogi i zwiedzić Salerno Ciekawość ta łatwo dawała się usprawiedliwić, wiele bowiem zajmowałem się historią odrodzenia sztuk, którego kolebką była we Włoszech szkoła salernitańska. Wreszcie sam nie wiem, jaki fatalizm ciągnął mnie do przedsięwzięcia tej nieszczęsnej podróży. Zjechałem z głównego gościńca w Monte Brugio i wziąwszy przewodnika z pobliskiej wioski, zapuściłem się w okolicę najdzikszą, jaką tylko można sobie wyobrazić. O południu przybyliśmy do rozwalonej rudery, którą mój przewodnik nazywał gospodą, ale nie poznałem tego bynajmniej po przyjęciu, jakiego doznałem od gospodarza. W istocie, biedak ten, zamiast ofiarować mi jaki posiłek, błagał mnie, abym mu udzielił nieco z moich zapasów. Na szczęście miałem ze sobą mięso na zimno, podzieliłem się więc z nim, z moim przewodnikiem i służącym, mulnicy bowiem zostali w Monte Brugio. W dwie godziny potem opuściłem to nędzne schronienie i wkrótce spostrzegłem obszerny zamek, położony na szczycie góry. Zapytałem mego przewodnika, jak się to miejsce nazywa i czy jest zamieszkałe. Odpowiedział mi, że w okolicy nazywano je zwykle lo monte albo też lo castello, że zamek jest zupełnie zrujnowany i nie zamieszkany, ale że wewnątrz zbudowano kaplicę z kilku celami, gdzie franciszkanie z Salemo utrzymują pięciu czy sześciu zakonników; przy tym dodał z wielką prostotą: - Dziwne historie rozpowiadają o tym zamku, ale ja żadnej nie umiem na pamięć, gdyż jak tylko kto zacznie o tym mówić, natychmiast uciekam z kuchni i idę do mojej bratowej, Pepy, gdzie zwykle zastaję jednego z ojców franciszkanów, który mi daje swój szkaplerz do pocałowania. Pytałem go dalej, czy będziemy przejeżdżali koło zamku. Odpowiedział mi, że droga biegnie zboczem, w połowie wysokości góry, na której wznosi się zamek. Śród tego niebo pokryło się chmurami i nad wieczorem zaryczała straszliwa burza. Jak na nieszczęście znajdowaliśmy się na pochyłości góry, gdzie nie było żadnego schronienia. Przewodnik oznajmił nam, że w pobliżu znajduje się obszerna jaskinia, do której jednak droga jest nader przykra. Postanowiłem korzystać z jego rady, ale zaledwie zjechaliśmy między skały, gdyż obok nas uderzył piorun. Muł mój upadł, ja zaś stoczyłem się z wysokości kilku sążni; cudownym trafem zaczepiłem się o drzewo i czując, że jestem ocalony, zacząłem wołać na moich towarzyszów, ale żaden mi nie odpowiedział. Błyskawice z taką szybkością następowały po sobie, że przy ich świetle zdołałem rozpoznać otaczające mnie przedmioty i stanąć na bezpiecznym miejscu. Postępowałem naprzód, chwytając się za drzewa i tym sposobem dostałem się do małej jaskini, która jednak nie dotykała żadnej ścieżki, nie mogła więc być tą, o której mi przewodnik wspominał. Ulewa, wicher, grzmoty i pioruny zwiększyły się w dwójnasób. Drżałem cały w przemoczonej odzieży i przez kilka godzin musiałem zostawać w tym nieznośnym położeniu. Nagle zdało mi się, że widzę pochodnie, migające na dnie wąwozu, i słyszę jakieś głosy. Sądziłem, że to moi ludzie, jąłem ich przywoływać i wkrótce usłyszałem krzyki w odpowiedzi. Niebawem spostrzegłem młodego człowieka przyzwoitej postaci z kilku służącymi, z których jedni nieśli pochodnie, drudzy zaś zawiniątka z odzieżą. Młodzieniec ukłonił mi się z głębokim uszanowaniem i rzekł; - Signor Romati, należymy do księżniczki Monte Salerno. Przewodnik, którego wziąłeś w Monte Brugio, doniósł nam, że zabłąkałeś się w tych górach, przychodzimy więc po ciebie z rozkazu księżniczki. Racz przywdziać to odzienie i pójść z nami do zamku. - Jak to - odpowiedziałem - chcecie mnie zaprowadzić do tego opuszczonego zamku położonego na szczycie góry? - Bynajmniej - odparł młodzieniec - ujrzysz przepyszny pałac, od którego zaledwie o dwieście kroków jesteśmy oddaleni. Myślałem, że w istocie jakaś neapolitańska księżniczka ma swój pałac w tych okolicach, ubrałem się więc i pośpieszyłem za moim młodym przewodnikiem. Wkrótce znalazłem się przed przysionkiem z czarnego marmuru, ponieważ jednak pochodnie nie oświecały reszty budynku, nie mogłem dostatecznie o nim sądzić. Młodzieniec opuścił mnie na dole schodów, wszedłem więc sam na górę i na pierwszym zakręcie spostrzegłem kobietę niezwykłej piękności, która mi rzekła: - Panie Romati, księżniczka Monte Salemo poleciła mi pokazać ci wszystkie piękności swej siedziby. Odpowiedziałem, że sądząc o księżniczce po jej orszaku niewieścim, musi ona przewyższać wszelkie wyobrażenie, jakie można sobie o niej uczynić. W istocie, przewodniczka moja była tak doskonałej piękności i tak wspaniałej postaci, że zaraz z początku pomyślałem, że kto wie, czy to nie jest sama księżniczka. Zauważyłem także, że nosi na sobie ubiór, jaki spostrzegamy na portretach z przeszłego wieku; sądziłem jednak, że to strój dam neapolitańskich, które wznowiły tę starodawną modę. Weszliśmy naprzód do komnaty, gdzie wszystko było z lanego srebra. Posadzka składała się ze srebrnych kwadratów, jednych polerowanych, innych matowych. Obicia ścian, także z lanego srebra, imitowały adamaszek: tło miały polerowane, a deseń matowy. Plafon przypominał rzeźbione sufity starych zamków. Lamperie, brzegi obić ściennych, świeczniki, ramy i skrzydła drzwi zadziwiały wykończeniem dłuta snycerskiego. - Panie Romati - rzekła mniemana dama dworu - zbyt długo zatrzymujesz się nad tymi drobnostkami. Jest to tylko przedpokój przeznaczony dla pieszej służby księżniczki. Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem i weszliśmy do drugiej komnaty, podobnej kształtem do pierwszej, wyjąwszy, że wszystko, co tam było ze srebra, tu było złociste, z ozdobami z tego cieniowanego złota, jakie było w modzie przed przeszło pięćdziesięciu laty. - Ta komnata - mówiła dalej nieznajoma - należy do szlachty dworskiej, marszałka i innych urzędników naszego dworu; w pokojach księżniczki nie zobaczysz ani złota, ani srebra, panuje tam zupełna prostota - możesz to poznać już z tej sali jadalnej. To mówiąc otworzyła boczne drzwi. Weszliśmy do sali, której ściany pokrywał kolorowy marmur, u sufitu zaś naokoło biegła płaskorzeźba, misternie wyrobiona z białego marmuru. W głębi, we wspaniałych kredensach, stały naczynia z górskiego kryształu i czary z najpiękniejszej indyjskiej porcelany. Stąd wróciliśmy znowu do komnaty dworzan i przeszliśmy do sali bawialnej. - Oto jest sala - mówiła dama - która bez wątpienia wzbudzi twój podziw. Rzeczywiście, stanąłem jak osłupiały i począłem naprzód przypatrywać się posadzce, która była ułożona z lapis-lazuli, inkrustowanego kamykami na sposób florencki. Jedna tafla takiej mozaiki kosztuje kilkanaście lat pracy. Wzory tafli tworzyły harmonijną całość i miały wspólny motyw główny, ale przypatrzywszy się bliżej każdej z osobna, spostrzegało się nieskończoną rozmaitość szczegółów, która jednak bynajmniej nie zakłócała wrażenia ogólnej symetrii. W istocie, jakkolwiek deseń wszędzie był jednakowy, tu jednak wyobrażał najpiękniejsze różnobarwne kwiaty, ówdzie muszle połyskujące kolorami tęczy, tam znowu motyle, dalej kolibry. Tak więc najdroższe kamienie posłużyły do naśladowania tego, co w naturze jest najpowabniejsze. W środku tej wspaniałej posadzki widniała kompozycja z różnobarwnych drogich kamieni, otoczona sznurami wielkich pereł. Cała mozaika wydawała się płaskorzeźbą i jakby rzeczywista, zupełnie tak, jak w mozaikach florenckich. - Panie Romati - rzekła nieznajoma - jeżeli nad wszystkim będziesz tak długo się zastanawiał, nie skończymy nigdy. Natenczas podniosłem oczy i spostrzegłem obraz Rafaela, który zdawał się być pierwszym szkicem jego Szkoły Ateńskiej, piękniejszym jednak co do kolorytu, ponieważ malowany był olejnymi farbami. Następnie ujrzałem Herkulesa u nóg Omfali: postać Herkulesa była pędzla Michała Anioła, w twarzy kobiety poznałem utwór Guida. Jednym słowem, każdy obraz przewyższał w doskonałości wszystko, co dotąd widziałem. Obicie sali było z gładkiego, zielonego aksamitu, od którego barwy malowidła wybornie się odbijały. Po obu stronach każdych drzwi stały posągi nieco mniejszej niż naturalna wielkości. Było ich razem cztery: Amor Fidiasza, którego Fryne zażądała jako ofiary, Faun tegoż mistrza, prawdziwa Wenus Praksytelesa, której Medycejska ''jest tylko kopią, wreszcie ''Antinous nadzwyczajnej piękności. Oprócz tego w oknach stały marmurowe grupy. Naokoło salonu ustawione były komody z szufladami, ozdobione zamiast brązem - misterną robotą jubilerską, otaczającą kamee, jakie można by znaleźć zaledwie w królewskich gabinetach. Szuflady zawierały zbiory złotych monet, ułożone w uczonym porządku. - Tutaj to - rzekła moja przewodniczka - pani tego zamku przepędza poobiednie godziny, przeglądanie bowiem tych zbiorów nastręcza rozmowę równie ciekawą, jak pouczającą; ale pozostaje jeszcze wiele rzeczy do obejrzenia, pójdź więc za mną. Wtedy weszliśmy do sypialni. Była to ośmiokątna komnata z czterema alkowami, w każdej zaś stało obszerne, wspaniałe łoże. Nie było tu widać ani lamperii, ani obić. ani sufitu. Z wytwornym smakiem rozwieszony, pokrywał wszystko muślin indyjski, haftowany w misterne wzory i tak cienki, że można go było wziąć za mgłę, którą sama Arachne sprzędła w lekką tkaninę. - Po cóż te cztery łoża? - zapytałem. - Ażeby można się przenieść z jednego na drugie w razie, gdy upał nie dozwala zasnąć - odpowiedziała nieznajoma. - Ale dlaczegóż te łoża są tak obszerne? - dodałem po chwili. - Czasami księżniczka, gdy bezsenność ją trawi, ma zwyczaj przywoływania swoich kobiet. Ale przejdźmy do łazienki. Była to okrągła komnata, wykładana perłową macicą ze szlakami z korali. Dokoła sufitu zamiast draperii sznur z wielkich pereł utrzymywał frędzle z klejnotów tejże samej wielkości i wody. Sufit składała jedna wielka szyba szklana, przez którą widać było pływające złote rybki chińskie. Zamiast wanny, w środku komnaty znajdował się okrągły basen, dokoła obłożony sztuczną pianką, pośród której sterczały najrzadsze indyjskie muszle. Na ten widok nie mogłem już powstrzymać oznak podziwienia i zawołałem: - Ach, pani, raj ziemski niczym jest w porównaniu z tą cudowną siedzibą! - Raj ziemski! - krzyknęła młoda kobieta przerażona i prawie z rozpaczą. - Raj! czy mówiłeś co o raju? Proszę cię, panie Romati, nie wyrażaj się w ten sposób, usilnie cię o to proszę; teraz pójdź za mną. Natenczas przeszliśmy do ptaszarni, napełnionej wszelkimi rodzajami ptaków podzwrotnikowych i wszystkimi miłymi śpiewakami naszego klimatu. Zastaliśmy tam stół nakryty dla mnie samego. - Jakże możesz pani sądzić - rzekłem do pięknej przewodniczki - aby ktoś mógł myśleć o jedzeniu w tym boskim pałacu. Widzę, że pani nie masz zamiaru dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa. Z mojej strony nie odważę się sam zasiąść, chyba pod warunkiem, że pani raczysz opowiedzieć mi niektóre szczegóły o księżniczce, która posiada te wszystkie cuda. Młoda kobieta wdzięcznie się uśmiechnęła, podała mi jadło, usiadła i zaczęta w te słowa: HISTORIA KSIĘŻNICZKI MONTE SALERNO Jestem córką ostatniego księcia Monte Salerno... - Jak to? ty, pani? - Chciałam rzec, księżniczka Monte Salerno - ale nie przerywaj mi. - Książę Monte Salerno, pochodzący z dawnych udzielnych książąt Salerno, był grandem hiszpańskim, naczelnym wodzem wojsk, wielkim admirałem, wielkim koniuszym, wielkim marszałkiem dworu, wielkim łowczym, jednym słowem, łączył w swojej osobie wszystkie wielkie urzędy królestwa neapolitańskiego. Jakkolwiek sam zostawał w służbie królewskiej, jednakże miał na swoim dworze wiele szlachty, pomiędzy którą była i tytułowana. W liczbie tej ostatniej znajdował się margrabia Spinaverde, pierwszy dworzanin księcia, posiadający całe jego zaufanie, na równi ze swoją małżonką, margrabiną Spina verde, pierwszą damą z orszaku księżnej. Miałam wówczas dziesięć lat - chciałam rzec, że jedyna córka księcia Monte Salerno miała dziesięć lat, gdy umarła jej matka. Wtedy to oboje Spinaverde opuścili dom książęcy: mąż, ażeby zająć się ogólnym zarządem dóbr, żona zaś - moim wychowaniem. Zostawili w Neapolu najstarszą córkę, Laurę, która przy boku księcia prowadziła nieco dwuznaczną egzystencję. Matka jej i młoda księżniczka przybyły na mieszkanie do Monte Salerno. Niewiele zajmowano się wychowaniem Elfridy, natomiast starannie przyuczano jej służące, przyzwyczajając je do spełniania najmniejszych moich skinień. - Skinień twoich, pani? - zawołałem. - Nie przerywaj mi pan, już cię raz o to prosiłam - odparła gniewnie, po czym tak dalej mówiła: - Zachciało mi się wystawiać cierpliwość moich kobiet na próby wszelkiego rodzaju. Co chwila dawałam im sprzeczne rozkazy, których zaledwie połowę były w stanie wypełnić; wtedy karałam je szczypaniem lub zatykaniem szpilek w ręce i nogi. Niebawem wszystkie mnie porzuciły. Margrabina przysłała mi inne, ale i te nie mogły długo ze mną wytrzymać. Tymczasem mój ojciec ciężko zachorował i udałyśmy się do Neapolu. Mało go widywałam, ale oboje Spinaverde nie opuszczali go na chwilę. W końcu umarł i w testamencie naznaczył margrabiego jedynym opiekunem córki i zawiadowcą wszelkich jej majątków. Pogrzeb zatrzymał nas przez kilka tygodni, po czym wróciliśmy do Monte Salerno, gdzie znowu zaczęłam szczypać moje służące. Cztery lata upłynęły mi na tych niewinnych zatrudnieniach, które były dla mnie tym przyjemniejsze, że margrabina zawsze przyznawała mi słuszność, zaręczając, że cały świat jest na moje usługi i że nie ma dość srogiej kary dla tych, którzy nie chcą mi być posłuszni. Pewnego jednak dnia wszystkie moje służące jedna po drugiej mnie opuściły, tak że wieczorem musiałam rozbierać się sama. Rozpłakałam się ze złości i pobiegłam do margrabiny, która mi rzekła: - Droga, miła księżniczko, osusz twoje piękne oczy; ja sama cię dziś rozbiorę, jutro zaś przyprowadzę ci sześć kobiet, z których bez wątpienia będziesz zadowolona. Nazajutrz, za moim przebudzeniem, margrabina przedstawiła mi sześć młodych i nader pięknych dziewcząt, na których widok doznałam pewnego rodzaju wzruszenia. One same zdawały się być równie wzruszone. Ja pierwsza ochłonęłam z mego pomieszania, wyskoczyłam w koszuli z łóżka, uściskałam je po kolei i zapewniłam, że nigdy nie będą ani szczypane, ani łajane. W istocie, chociaż ubierając mnie czasami niezgrabnie sobie poczynały lub ośmielały się mnie nie słuchać, nigdy się na nie gniewałam. - Ależ pani - rzekłem do księżniczki - kto -wie, czy te młode dziewczęta nie były przebranymi chłopcami. Księżniczka przybrała dumną postawę i odparła: - Panie Romati, prosiłam cię, abyś mi nie przerywał - i po tych słowach tak dalej mówiła: - W dniu, w którym skończyłam szesnaście lat, zapowiedziano mi znakomite odwiedziny. Byli to: sekretarz stanu, ambasador hiszpański i książę Guadarrama. Ten ostatni przybywał prosić o moją rękę, dwaj inni towarzyszyli mu tylko dla poparcia jego prośby. Młody książę był ujmującej postaci i nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że uczynił na mnie silne wrażenie. Wieczorem wyszliśmy na przechadzkę do ogrodu. Zaledwie uczyniliśmy kilka kroków, gdy byk rozjuszony wyskoczył spomiędzy drzew i rzucił się prosto na nas. Książę zabiegł mu drogę z płaszczem w jednej, ze szpadą zaś w drugiej ręce. Byk wstrzymał się na chwilę, wkrótce jednak poskoczył na księcia i padł przeszyty jego żelazem. Zdawało mi się, że byłam winna życie odwadze i zręczności młodego księcia, ale nazajutrz dowiedziałam się, że koniuszy jego naumyślnie przywiódł nam byka i że pan jego chciał tym sposobem wyświadczyć mi grzeczność, wedle zwyczajów swego kraju. Natenczas, zamiast wdzięczności, rozgniewałam się za bo jaźń, jakiej mnie nabawił, i odrzuciłam ofiarę jego ręki. Postępek mój niesłychanie podobał się margrabinie. Korzystała z tej okazji, aby dać mi poznać wszystkie zalety wolności, i wystawiła mi straty, na jakie bym się naraziła, zmieniając stan i nadając sobie pana. Wkrótce potem ten sam sekretarz stanu przyjechał do nas w towarzystwie innego ambasadora i panującego księcia Nudel-Hansberg. Zalotnik ten był wysoki, gruby, tłusty, jasnowłosy, biały aż do siności i usiłował bawić mnie rozmową o majoratach, jakie posiadał w habsburskich krajach Rzeszy, ale mówił po włosku ze śmiesznym tyrolskim akcentem. Zaczęłam przedrzeźniać jego wymowę i tymże samym akcentem zapewniłam go, że jego obecność jest niezbędna w majoratach, które posiada w habsburskich krajach Rzeszy. Niemiecki książę wyjechał dotknięty do żywego. Margrabina okryła mnie pieszczotami i ażeby tym pewniej zatrzymać mnie w Monte Salerno, kazała wykonać wszystkie te piękne rzeczy, które tu podziwiałeś. - Zaprawdę, wybornie jej się udało! - zawołałem - cudowny ten pałac słusznie może być nazwany rajem ziemskim. Na te słowa księżniczka powstała z oburzeniem i rzekła: - Panie Romati, już cię prosiłam, abyś nie używał więcej tego wyrażenia - po czym zaczęła śmiać się, ale straszliwym i konwulsyjnym śmiechem, powtarzając ciągle: - tak - rajem - ziemskim rajem - ma właśnie o czym mówić - o raju. Scena ta poczynała stawać się przykra; księżniczka na koniec przybrała dawną surową postać i groźnie na mnie spojrzawszy, rozkazała, abym udał się za nią. Natenczas otworzyła drzwi i znaleźliśmy się w obszernych podziemiach, w głębi których połyskiwało jak gdyby srebrne jezioro, które w istocie było z żywego srebra. Księżniczka klasnęła w dłonie i spostrzegłem łódkę, kierowaną przez żółtego karła. Weszliśmy do łodzi i wtedy dopiero poznałem, że karzeł ma twarz ze złota, oczy diamentowe i usta z koralu. Jednym słowem, był to automat, który za pomocą małych wioseł krajał fale żywego srebra z niesłychaną zręcznością i pędził łódkę naprzód. Ten nowego rodzaju przewoźnik wylądował z nami u stóp skały, która otworzyła się, i znowu weszliśmy do podziemia, gdzie tysiące innych automatów przedstawiło nam najdziwaczniejsze widowisko. Pawie roztaczały ogony wysadzane drogimi kamieniami, papugi ze szmaragdowymi piórami ulatywały nad naszymi głowami, Murzyni z hebanu na złotych półmiskach przynosili wiśnie z rubinów i winogrona z szafirów - nieskończona ilość zadziwiających przedmiotów napełniała te cudowne sklepienia, których końca oko nie mogło dojrzeć. Natenczas, sam nie wiem dlaczego, znowu wzięła mnie chętka powtórzenia tego nieszczęsnego porównania o raju, aby przekonać się, jakie wrażenie słowo to sprawi tym razem na księżniczce. Ulegając więc nieszczęsnej ciekawości, rzekłem: - W istocie, można powiedzieć, że pani posiadasz raj na ziemi. Księżniczka jednak najwdzięczniej mi się uśmiechnęła, mówiąc: - Ażebyś lepiej mógł sądzić o przyjemnościach tej siedziby, przedstawię ci sześć moich służących. Przy tych słowach dobyła złoty klucz zza pasa i otworzyła ogromny kufer, pokryty czarnym aksamitem ze srebrnymi ozdobami. Gdy wieko odskoczyło, ujrzałem wychodzącego kościotrupa, który zbliżał się ku mnie w groźnej postawie. Dobyłem szpady, ale kościotrup, wyrywając sobie lewą rękę, użył jej zamiast broni i z wściekłością na mnie napadł. Broniłem się dość dzielnie, gdy wtem drugi kościotrup wylazł z kufra, wyłamał żebro pierwszemu i z całej siły uderzył mnie nim w głowę. Pochwyciłem go za szyję, ale obwinął mnie kościstymi rękoma i chciał powalić na ziemię. Nareszcie zdołałem się go pozbyć, gdy wtem trzeci kościotrup wywlókł się z kufra, i złączył z dwoma pierwszymi. Za nim pokazały się jeszcze trzy inne. Wtedy, nie mając nadziei wyjścia zwycięzcą z tak nierównej walki, padłem na kolana przed księżniczką i prosiłem ją o miłosierdzie. Księżniczka rozkazała kościotrupom wrócić do kufra, po czym rzekła: - Romati, pamiętaj, abyś nigdy w życiu nie zapomniał tego, co tu widziałeś. W tej samej chwili ścisnęła mnie za ramię, uczułem się sparzony aż do kości i zemdlałem. Nie wiem, jak długo zostawałem w tym stanie; na koniec obudziłem się i usłyszałem gdzieś niedaleko Pobożne śpiewy. Poznałem, że leżę pośród obszernych zwalisk; chciałem się z nich wydostać i zaszedłem na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, gdzie ujrzałem kaplicę i mnichów śpiewających jutrznię. Po skończonych modlitwach przeor zaprosił mnie do swojej celi. Poszedłem za nim i starając się zebrać moje zmysły, opowiedziałem mu wszystko, com widział tej nocy. Gdy skończyłem powieść, przeor rzekł: - Synu mój, nie patrzałeś, czy księżniczka nie zostawiła ci jakich znaków na ręku? Odwinąłem rękaw i w istocie spostrzegłem ramię oparzone i znaki pięciu palców księżniczki. Natenczas przeor otworzył skrzynkę stojącą przy jego łóżku i wyjął z niej stary pergamin. - Oto jest - rzekł - bulla naszego założenia; ona może ci objaśni dzisiejsze twoje zdarzenie. Rozwinąłem pergamin i przeczytałem, co następuje: Roku Pańskiego 1503, dziewiątego lata panowania Fryderyka, króla Neapolu i Sycylii, Elfrida Monte Salerno, do ostatnich krańców posuwając bezbożność, głośno chełpiła się z posiadania prawdziwego raju i wyraźnie zrzekała się tego, jaki nas czeka w przyszłym życiu. Tymczasem pewnej nocy z Czwartku na Wielki Piątek trzęsienie ziemi pochłonęło jej pałac, którego zwaliska stały się piekielną siedzibą, gdzie szatan, wróg rodzaju ludzkiego, osadził chmarę złych duchów, które napastowały i wciąż jeszcze napastują tysiącznymi obłędami odważających się przybliżać do Monte Salerno, a nawet pobożnych chrześcijan zamieszkujących te okolice. Z tego powodu my, Pius III, sługa sług bożych etc., upoważniamy do założenia kaplicy w samym środku rzeczonych zwalisk... Nie pamiętam już końca bulli, pomnę tylko, że przeor zaręczył mi, że nagabywania stały się daleko rzadsze, że jednakowoż czasami się wydarzały, szczególnie zaś w nocy z Czwartku na Wielki Piątek. Zarazem doradził mi. abym kazał odprawić kilkanaście mszy za duszę księżniczki i samemu ich wysłuchał. Zastosowałem się do jego rady i następnie udałem się w dalszą podróż, ale pamięć tej nieszczęsnej nocy zostawiła mi smutne wrażenie, którego nic nie zdoła wy-mazać. Nadto ręka ciągle mi dolega. Przy tych słowach Romati obnażył ramię, na którym spostrzegliśmy oparzeliznę i ślady palców księżniczki. Tu przerwałem naczelnikowi, mówiąc mu, że przeglądałem u kabalisty opowiadania Happeliusa i żem w nich znalazł przygodę nader do tej podobną. - To być może - odrzekł naczelnik - że Romati nauczył się swojej historii z tej książki, a nawet że całkiem ją zmyślił. Wszelako opowiadanie jego wielce przyczyniło się do podniecenia we mnie chęci do podróży, a zwłaszcza nadziei doznania samemu równie nadzwyczajnych przygód, co zresztą zostało tylko nadzieją. Ale taka jest moc wrażeń odebranych w młodocianym wieku, że marzenia te długo zawracały mi głowę i nigdy nie zdołałem zupełnie się z nich otrząsnąć. - Senor Pandesowna - rzekłem na to - czyliż nie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że od czasu, jak żyjesz w tych górach, widziałeś rzeczy, które także można by nazwać cudownymi? - W istocie, widziałem pewne rzeczy, które mi przypomniały historię Giulia Romati... W tej chwili jeden z Cyganów przerwał naszą rozmowę, a ponieważ okazało się. że Pandesowna ma wiele do czynienia, wziąłem strzelbę i poszedłem na polowanie. Przedarłem się przez kilka pagórków i rzuciwszy wzrok na dolinę rozciągającą się pod mymi stopami, zdało mi się. że poznaję z daleka nieszczęsną szubienicę dwóch braci Zota. Widok ten.podniecił moją ciekawość, przyśpieszyłem kroku i w istocie znalazłem się u wejścia do szubienicy, na której dawnym zwyczajem oba trupy wisiały. Ze zgrozą odwróciłem oczy i poszedłem przygnębiony z powrotem do naszego obozu. Naczelnik zapytał mnie, gdzie chodziłem; odpowiedziałem mu, że zapuściłem się aż do szubienicy dwóch braci Zota. - Zastałeś ich obu wiszących? - rzekł Cygan, - Jak to? - przerwałem - czy mają czasami zwyczaj odczepiać się? - Bardzo często - rzekł naczelnik - zwłaszcza zaś w nocy. Te kilka słów pogrążyło mnie w rozterce. Znowu więc znajdowałem się w sąsiedztwie dwóch przeklętych straszydeł; nie wiedziałem, czy to upiory, czy też wymyślone na mnie strachy, wszelako należało ich się bądź co bądź obawiać. Smutek dręczył mnie przez resztę dnia; poszedłem spać bez wieczerzy i przez całą noc marzyłem tylko o widmach, upiorach, duchach, zmorach i wisielcach. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie